


Opposites Attract

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Beating, Beta Dean, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating, Misunderstandings, Omega Verse, Protectiveness, Scents & Smells, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was a beta and he had no problem with that. The main problem was that he's in love with his alpha brother, Sam. Then there's another problem where Sam is always giving a lust look when he looks at omegas. Dean is the only one that tries to contain him when Sam goes into aggressive mode. After blurting out his confession to Sam, Dean can't help but think he just shattered the closeness they had. Can they really get along now?</p><p>(On Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beta and the Young Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading Sam/Dean and wanted to write a story on my own! I'm kinda new to the omegaverse, since I have never heard of it until yesterday. I like it but I feel like it's not what I'm going for. So I'm doing something differently and more to my taste. Comments are lovely and appreciated.

Turning thirteen, Dean couldn't have been more relieved when he found out he was a beta, sure an alpha would've been better but at least he wasn't an omega. There's no way in hell Dean was going to be submissive to anybody, he had pride when it came to certain things.

Another thing was that he wasn't interested in mating, the bonding shit was what got to him. Dean wasn't meant to be in a relationship, especially when he's taking care of his little brother, Sammy. He always comes first. Something that Dean vowed.

Their father, John, would sometimes take them out for hunting and teaching them how to survive. He would always tell Dean to watch Sam, and it became a routine to look out for him. Dean wasn't bother by it, more like concern that he won't do a good job. Raising his kid brother was what toughen up Dean. And it has been like that for four years... until Sam became an alpha.

Dean was speechless- Don't get him wrong, he was happy for his brother. But he honestly expected Sammy to be an omega, since beta was out of the question. After all there can't be two betas in siblings, an exception if it was a female, but the rest would have to be either alphas and omegas. Dean never saw Sam as an dominant person, like ever.

Sam was beyond joy when he found out his status, and even hugged Dean. "I'm an alpha, Dean! Are you proud of me?" Sam smiled and embraced him harder, showing his alpha strength without realizing.

Dean coughed by the sudden bone crushing hug, "Of course I'm proud of you! My squirt brother is an alpha!" He ruffled his messy brown hair as he smiled. Truth be told Dean was a little sad, he no longer had any reason to keep an eye on Sam since he was now more than capable of taking care of himself.

"From now on I'm protecting you, Dean." Sam declared, which surprised him.

"Really?" Dean asked with a dumbfound expression. He would've objected and said he doesn't need protection, but the way Sammy said it with full of determination made Dean awe.

"Yeah!"

A weird emotion overwhelmed Dean as he blushed, which was stupid because it was just his kid brother. He shouldn't feel that way. He couldn't feel that way. It was wrong.

* * *

Turning twenty-one, Dean was a sick person and wish he could make his feelings go away. Thank god he was a beta, otherwise Sam would have figured out his secret... that he's in love with him.

Dean took a swing of his beer that he was holding, it was his fourth one already. But he needed to drink to forget for a moment. Good thing John was home, or else he'd kick Dean's ass for drinking all his alcohol.

He just needed to forget for a moment that's all.

Sam had grown up into a fine young man, he outgrown Dean in height and got more build. The only thing that was still the same was his god damn hair, that Dean secretly wished he could smell. But everything else had changed, he was no longer the cute and happy Sam he knew.

This new Sam was witty and hardly smiled; Dean would somewhat see himself in Sam due to his stubborn attitude. His alpha side overcame him a few years ago, and became slightly aggressive, including with Dean. Dean was no match with Sam, at least that's what he imagined.

"Dean!" Sam called him, which made Dean grunt in response. He's back from school already? Usually Dean would hide his drinking habit, but at the moment he didn't fucking care. He was too emotional and feeling like shit.

Sam made his way towards the couch only to find his older brother half drunk. Dean stupidly smiled at him, "Hey, bro. What's with the pissed look?"

Narrowing his eyes, "Why am I not surprised to see you drinking? Honestly, Dean, do you ever plan to do anything with your life?" He was not being rude, but he was seriously asking a blunt question.

Dean burst out laughing. "What a stupid question? I'm a hunter! That's what I'm doing for the rest of my life!" Just as he was about to gulped down the remaining alcohol in the bottle, Sam snatched it away.

"What the fuck? Give it back, Sammy!" Dean scowled as he stood up from the couch. "Just because you're a fucking alpha doesn't mean I can't take you down."

Sam saw that as a challenge. "Then take me down, Dean. What are you waiting for?"

Dean growled and ran towards Sam, ready to strike him, but he was caught off guard when Sam dodged him and landed a harsh punch on his abdomen. Dean winced, but tried to endure the pain as he tried to hit Sam again. Being a full-time hunter gave him the advantage of enduring any pain.

Sam's eyes widened when Dean didn't fall down, instead Dean managed raised his arm and threw a punch. Sam closed his eyes and waited for an impact, but nothing came, when he opened his eyes, he saw Dean's fist a few centimeters away from his face. For the first time, Sam underestimated Dean.

Suddenly Dean laughed, bringing Sam's attention. "You thought I was going to hit you." He laughed again, "I'll never hurt you, Sammy." Dean could feel the alcohol going through his veins as he was finally wasted.

"You can hurt me all you want, but I'll never do the s-sam..me-" Dean passed out, falling forward. Sam swiftly caught him before he made impact to the ground. His words echoing through Sam's head. _I'll never hurt you, Sammy._

_I'll never do the same._

Sam didn't understand why Dean was always drinking, he also became more distant. Did he do something wrong? Sure, Sam was sometimes an asshole but not to the point of being resented. They sometimes would fight but- Now that he thinks about it, Dean never laid a finger on him, it was just him. Now Sam feels more of an asshole.

Looking at his brother Sam frowned and made his way to Dean's room. Sam was supposed to protect Dean, just like when he promised when he was young. What changed? Was it because he was an alpha?

Lying Dean on his bed. Sam talked, "Don't worry, Dean. I'll be out of here soon. That way I won't bother you anymore." He thought long and hard, and decided it would be for the best if Sam leaves to college.

Somewhere where he won't be a nuisance to Dean.


	2. No Hug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have an idea how this story is going to go, so I had to write this chapter asap. Comments are lovely and appreciated!

_Three years later..._

It has been three long years since Dean seen Sam, at first he was furious and angry at him. Sam just ditched them, ditched Dean. Not giving a reasonable explanation why he left? For months, Dean resented Sam but no matter how hard he tried it only made him love him more.

And now, he's miserable and lonely, Dean took most of his time in hunting. Hunted with his father and sometimes even Bobby, who was a family friend. He missed when Sam would come along and help them, especially be by Dean's side.

Dean tried so fucking hard to forget about his stupid feelings, and then once he thought about forgetting Sam altogether. But he wouldn't, no, couldn't do such a dreadful thing. He loved Sammy way too much.

Sometimes Dean would think about Sam, the way he used to smell and the way he'd smile at him in the past. He never knew why Sam left. Never got an answer. Just an argument, and then he was gone. Gone from Dean's life. It's like a part of him died when Sam left him, as fucking cheesy as it sounds.

Dean never once went to visit him, he saw no point because he'd only be fueled by anger and have unwanted sad thoughts. But right now he needed Sam, their father disappeared without a trace and Dean has no fucking clue where to look for John. Although, he mostly can't do it alone, Dean needed his brother. It pains him to think about Sam, how that bastard broke his heart when he left. Not that Dean will ever mention it.

Secretly, a part of Dean was scared that Sam was already mated with an omega, living happily with someone and probably forgotten about him. It would suck to see the love of your life with someone who isn't them.

"Shit," Dean muttered as he parked near Standford university. He hesitated to get his brother, scared that all the emotions he'd bottled up over the last couple of years will just spring up again.

Sighing, he got of his impala and headed inside. Now wasn't the time for self-pity, John needed their help. Dean had to suck it up and just pushed everything in the back of his mind.

Sam laughed as he hanged up the phone. His friends wanted to take him to a crazy party and Sam couldn't deny them. Getting up from the table and grabbing his belongings, he abruptly stopped as he smelled a familiar scent behind him.

Growling, he harshly put his books in his back, almost in a hurry. "What do you want, Dean?" Sam didn't held back his anger as he spun around to face his brother. "Here to start another argument?" Sam was always good at holding grudges, probably because he was an alpha.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Gee, Sammy, no hug?" He replied snarky as he folded his arms. "Let's skip the happy reunion and cut to the chase. I need your help." He so badly wanted to hug Sam, he misses his brother. But more importantly he miss touching him, any little contact would've satisfy Dean. He had to control himself, sometimes being a beta had its advantages.

"Like I would help you," Sam barked and pushed passed him, bumping harshly against his shoulder. "Go ask dad."

Dean didn't bother to turned around as he said, "Dad's missing." Making Sam halt as he heard the words. It can't be... His father was a good hunter. Sam paused, slowly looking back. His anger deflated for a moment. "How long?"

Finally turning around Dean automatically answered, "Four weeks." Dean stared at his brother, both locked gaze for the first time. It send a shiver down his spine, but Dean tried to control himself or else Sam would notice.

"Are sure he's just not somewhere else?" Remembering that their father would sometimes go to random places without telling them. Maybe it was one of those times.

Shaking his head. "No. Dad called me the first week but then after that, nothing. No calls. No voicemails. No emails. Nothing. He would never do that. Something is wrong." Dean let out a huff, almost in frustration, he was worried enough. He didn't want to hear any sad things about his father, knowing how Sam was. "Please help me find him."

For a second, Sam's face soften when he saw Dean getting worked up with the thought of something happening to their father. Dean was scared. Not that he'll ever admit it.

Sam debated on something that Dean wasn't too sure if it was about coming along or just starting another argument. Either way they're wasting time if Sam doesn't fucking make up his mind.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day," Dean said impatiently, and then he mischievously grinned. "Unless you're already mated and have someone by your side." Honestly, he wasn't trying to piss off his brother, but he was also curious to know the answer.

His expression quickly changed to anger as he glared daggers at Dean, Sam wanted snap at him but now wasn't the time. Dean was just pushing his buttons, like always. Taking a deep breath, "Let me get my things. I'll meet you outside." Then he began to walk away.

Dean's lips quirked downwards as Sam avoided the comment. Did he have someone? Dean then relaxed his muscles as Sam left. He always had to be strong in front of Sammy, otherwise the alpha wouldn't pay attention to him. Being a beta was sometimes hard... and complicated.

He ignored the pain that was coming from his heart. It hurt, but nothing was new. It has been like that for seven long years, ever since Dean turned seventeen. When he started to have feelings for his little brother. Now that Sam was going to hunt with him again like the good old times...

Can Dean really suppress his feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Seriously?


	3. Upcoming Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one a bit longer, yay. Also I'm doing something different (duh). In this fic, Beta Dean has a strong scent of smell (minor), especially with and only Sam. Comments are lovely and appreciated.

The car ride was quiet, much to Dean's dismay. Sam hasn't said a word to him ever since he made the mate comment. The silence was fucking killing Dean, he was hoping him and Sam could go back to the good old times.

"Still pissed?" Dean asked. He received no response, which further agitated him. "Look I know you fucking hate my guts but can we at least act like brothers until we find dad." He didn't bother to look at him so instead he tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

Sam glared at him, offended. "What? I don't hate you." Where did Dean get such an idea? Sam always believed he was the one being a nuisance to Dean. That's why he left in the first place. To give Dean some space.

Dean cold heartedly laughed. "Whatever you say, Sammy." So much for a decent conversation. Nothing but arguments came out of their mouths, seriously, can't they just put everything aside for once, put away all the anger and hatred. When did everything fall apart? What happened to their brotherly bond? It pained Dean so fucking much because this was his brother, his flesh and blood, and the love of his life. He'd do anything for Sam, Dean didn't understand Sam's resentment towards him. What the fuck did he do?

He growled, "Don't call me that. I hate it." His alpha side showed, Dean wasn't afraid of Sam but he was afraid of crashing. So he remained quiet after Sam's sudden anger. Sometimes Dean wished it was like back in day when Sam was small and adorable, before his alpha status came to view. How he missed his baby brother? Dean loved his brother no matter what, but sometimes he was an asshole and a bitch.

After twenty minutes of silence, Dean spoke up again, "We're heading to Bobby's for some supplies. We need to-" he stopped when he saw Sam rubbing his hands over his face. "You okay?" Dean slowed down the vehicle, pulling to a complete stop as he checked Sam.

"What's wrong?" Dean's voice was filled with genuine concern, and lifted his hand to touch Sam's forehead to check if he had a fever or something. To his surprise Sam harshly swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me," he scowled as he looked at the window.

Hurt spread across his face. "Yeah, Sam, you don't hate me," Dean said sarcastically as he began to drive again. It was obvious that Sam hated being touched by Dean, mostly because of his beta status. Sam's pride as an alpha was sometimes hurtful to Dean.

Sam didn't say anything, he merely just scooted away at the edge of the car door. Sweat was forming across his forehead as he began to flush. Sam mentally cussed, he was going to go into rut in a few days. Fuck! Sam was hoping it would be in another month. He didn't take any suppressants since he was already out of pills.

Dean wasn't aware what was happening to Sam, in fact, he doesn't know anything about his brother's ruts. Sure, he knew he gets them and saw how he acted a couple of times when he was younger, but Dean wasn't aware when. Also because Sam was supposed to take suppressants to avoid having ruts in the first place. So, Dean hardly ever worried for his brother's ruts.

Being a beta sometimes does suck; Dean doesn't have a good keen of smell like Sam's. He can only catch a minor scent of how Sam smell and where to find him nearby, but that's it. Sam on the other hand can scent everything: fear, arousal, anger, and sadness. Dean had to often be a cold hearted person so Sam wouldn't figure out how he really felt for him.

By looking at the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam in what appeared to be pain. "Sam? Seriously, talk to me. What's wrong? Maybe I can help-"

"NO! I don't need your help," Sam snapped bitterly, glaring aggressively towards Dean before he stared at the window again. "I just need to rest."

Dean just kept driving, ignoring his sudden urge to kill Sam. What an ungrateful brother? But it was obvious that Sam was in great distress. Too bad Dean didn't know what's causing it.

* * *

Finally arriving at Bobby's place, Sam bolted out of the car, desperately needing fresh air. He paced back and forth as he cussed to himself. Dean watched in amusement before saying, "If you need a treat let me know. I have a bone here somewhere."

Sam didn't have a chance to angrily reply as Dean entered the house. Bitterly, he made his way into the house as well. Trying so damn hard to control himself, it's going to be a long couple of days.

"Bobby!" Dean called out, putting his duffel bag on the couch. "Sam, c'mon." He took a glimpse over his shoulders to see what Sam was doing. He frowned at the sight of his brother snarling and pacing around the living room. Scoffing, he had enough of his attitude, first in the car and now here. "What the fuck is your problem? Look, I'm sorry I dragged you out of college, but quit acting like a bitch and stop making faces!"

Sam halted and glared at Dean, his teeth gritted in anger. "You picked the wrong time to get me, Dean. I can't- My rut is in a few days!" Dean's eyes widened in shock as he made an 'o' expression. He'd seen how Sam was when he gets his ruts in the past and he's a fucking mess. Why didn't Dean notice before? Now it makes sense.

"Looks like we're going to be here for a few days then, until your thing passes." The chances are that Sam was going to extremely get more aggressive with him. Great. And he can't trust Sam on his own when he's in that state, his hormones would get the best of him. Dean has to take care of him as well as keep an eye on him. Looks like he has to take a drastic measure...

"I thought you took something to control yourself," Dean raised his eyebrow in confusion. Their father always told Sam to take pills so his ruts wouldn't affect his hunting skills.

"I ran out last month and forgot to buy more!" Sam snapped as he pushed his hair back, "It's too late to go get some now since I should've taken them last week. My rut may be either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I really thought it would be next month." Rubbing his temple to calm down, Sam took a deep breath. "The pills won't be effective," he admitted.

Dean was beyond confused. He didn't know how to deal with this, usually John would know what to do, but not him. Now that he thinks about it's been a long time since Dean has seen Sammy when he's on his ruts. He was different when he was young because he was a rebellion, but he's mature now. Can't be too bad, right?

"How bad can you get?" Dean joked, waving his hand in disbelief. "I'll take care of you. Don't worry." Sam shook his head, "You don't understand, Dean. I get really aggressive and crazy. I would probably act out on you. My senses and emotions sometimes get mixed up that I don't even know what I'm doing until it's too late. Why do you think I take pills?"

He shrugged his shoulder, and then took his phone out to type something. "I don't know. I always thought because you were a prude." Dean grinned as he closed his flip phone, making Sam scowled in return. Leave it to Dean to have a serious conversation. "Relax, Sammy. I'll keep an eye on you. If worse comes to worst I'll just lock you up in the panic room." No joking was indicating, but there was something about his tone.

Dean turned around to open his duffle bag again, trying to look for something.

Sam hesitated, "Dean, I-" Someone grabbed him from behind, making Sam thrashed and looked up to see the attacker. "What?" Narrowed eyes turned widen, "Bobby?" Confusion and betrayal flickered on his face. Swiftly, he glanced at Dean for help, or at least, an explanation.

Only to his horror, he sees Dean holding a needle in his hands as he advanced towards him. "Sorry, Sam. I know how you get when you're in your ruts. I can't afford you to take off on your own. You'll thank me later." As he hated to admit it, Sam can get out of control. Dean was no fool. Just because he's older doesn't mean his alpha attitude had changed. Dean wasn't going to risk it.

"You assho-" Sam growled as Dean jabbed him with the needle on his neck. Feeling the strange fluid flowing through his veins. Suddenly he felt sleepy and so very tired. Tilting his head upwards, Sam saw a glimpse of Dean before he started loosing vision, seeing his brother getting blurrier and blurrier before darkness engulfed him.

Bobby felt Sam go limp on his arms. "Are you sure about this, Dean?" He read a message from Dean moments ago, saying 'Get into the house and hold Sam. He's going to be dangerous soon.'

"I had no choice! Remember when he was sixteen? When he almost broke a teen's arm for stealing his backpack. Oh, and the time he almost assaulted an omega because she rejected him. Believe me Bobby, I know what I'm doing. It's been years since I seen him act out but that doesn't mean he stopped. The pills was supposed to suppress his hormones and not to mention his anger. But the fucking idiot forgot to take them!"

Bobby shook his head, "Idjit." He helped Dean picked up Sam as they headed to the panic room. "Going to be a long few days." And Dean couldn't agree more.


End file.
